Life Note
by KittensEatCheese
Summary: L is killed with the Death Note. But he will also be brought back to life with the Life nOte. With the help of Tsumaki Arashai.


It was a stormy night, rain pouring down on L

It was a stormy night; rain pouring down on L. Light then came out.

"What are you doing out here, Ryuuzaki?" Light called from under the roof that kept the rain from touching him. L cupped his hand to his ear, a notion that told Light that L could not hear him. "What are you doing out here, Ryuuzaki?" Light called again, louder this time.

And, again, L cupped his hand to his ear. Light hesitated for a moment before joining L in the rain. Once he was next to L, Light repeated his question a third time.

"Ah, it's nothing worth mentioning," L answered. "The sound of bells…" he continued.

"Bells?" Light questioned.

"Yes, the bells sound incredibly noisy today."

Light listened for a moment before speaking again. "I don't hear anything."

"Oh, really?" L murmured. "They've been ringing incessantly today; I can't stop thinking about it. Maybe there's a wedding at a church, or maybe…"

"What are you talking about, Ryuuzaki?" Light interrupted him. "Stop talking nonsense. Let's go inside."

"Sorry," L apologized. "Everything I say is made up on the spot, so please don't believe a word of it."

A silence passed between the two for a moment.

Light closed his eyes. "You're right, Ryuuzaki." He opened his eyes. "The majority of what you say isn't true. If I took it all seriously there'd be no end to it. I know that better than anyone else."

"That's true, Light-kun," L replied. "But…the same applies to you."

"What do you mean?"

L, who was until now, looking at the ground, looked over at Light. "Have you ever uttered a single completely true thing since you were born?"

L and Light locked gazes, both staring at each other for a moment.

Then Light broke the silence. "What are you talking about, Ryuuzaki? Certainly I lie every now and again; but surely no can be truthful throughout their whole life? People aren't that perfect. Everyone lies. But even so, I've made it a point of not telling lies that will hurt others. That's my answer."

L shifted his gaze back to the ground. "I thought you'd say that." L ceased to continue the subject. "Let's go back inside. We're both soaked."

"Yeah," Light muttered.

Moments later, they were back inside. Light was sitting on the stairs, drying his hair with small, white towel. L walked over to him, a similar towel was on his head.

"Wow. That was quite an ordeal, wasn't it?" L asked Light.

"It's all your fault for being out in that downpour," Was Light's answer.

"True. I'm sorry."

L pulled the towel off his head and went to sit in front of Light on the steps.

Light looked at him in surprise as L took Light's foot. "What are you doing, Ryuuzaki?"

"I thought I'd help. You seem to be drying yourself with quite some fervor."

"It's fine. You don't have to do something like that." Light said.

"I'll throw in a massage?" L ignored him. "At least allow me to atone for this. I'm not at all bad at it, you know."

"Do as you please," Light looked away.

"Okay."

L continued to massage Light's feet. Light flinched suddenly at how L massaged his foot once.

"Oi," he complained.

"You'll get used to it quickly."

Light then noticed that L's hair was dripping and he was still wet.

"You're still wet," Light wiped L's face with the white towel.

"Sorry…" L murmured. He continued to massage Light's foot while Light gazed at nothing in particularly. He seemed to be thinking.

"Sad, isn't it?" L asked.

"Huh?"

"It's nearly time to say farewell," he explained. L's phone rang then, interrupting the conversation. "Yes?" L spoke into the phone. "Understood, I'll be there straight away." L hung up the phone and turned back to Light. "Shall we go then? Light-kun. Seems like things have gone well."

Later:

L and Light walked through the automatic door. They were immediately greeted by a frantic Matsuda.

"Ryuuzaki, what's the meaning of this?!" He yelled. "You've got permission from a ruined country to use the notebook in an execution?!"

L sat down in front of a screen. "Watari, good job," he said to the blank screen, which only revealed a cursive 'W'.

"No problem," the screen replied.

"Please begin the arrangements to transport the notebook at once."

"Yes."

"Ryuuzaki, what's going on?" Light joined the conversation.

"We're going to test the notebook for real," L answered.

Everyone in the room gasped at L's statement.

The detective with the afro said, "This is absurd! There's no need to do this now. We already know the power of the notebook is real."

"Besides, who's going to write the name?" Matsuda agreed. "Once you do, you have to write in it every 13 days for the rest of your life!"

"The person who will write the name in the notebook…" L reasoned. "will be someone who's already been sentenced to die within 13 days. We'll do a probationary deal, saying that if they're alive in 13 days, they'll be removed from death row."

"But…Peoples lives-" Chief Yagami began to argue, but was interrupted by L.

"It's just a little further," he said. "If we manage to clarify this, it'll take us straight to the solution."

Suddenly, there was lightening and the screens all went crazy.

"Huh?!" Matsudashouted. "W-What's happening?! A power cut?"

Then, Watari began to have a heart attack. But before he died from having his name written in Misa's God of Death's notebook, he desperately pressed a red button. The screen then said 'All data deletion'.

"Watari?" L yelled before Watari's screen went blank.

"Deletion of data?" One detective read the screen. "What's happening?"

"I instructed Watari to delete all the data if something were to happen to him," L explained.

"If something were to happen to him?" The detective repeated. "Don't tell me…"

"Where's the God of Death?" L asked.

"Now that you mention…I can't see her," Chief Yagami said. "She's not here! What does this mean?"

"Everyone, the Death Go-" L's didn't get to finish his sentence. A shudder passed through his body. L's spoon dropped from his hand. He fell off his chair and Light caught him.

"Ryuuzaki!! What's wrong?!" Matsudashouted. But his voice seemed far away. L and Light stared at each other as L died. Then, Light smiled. L's eyes slowly closed…

**After the Funeral**

It was raining down on L's grave. It seemed to be dark and rainy and depressing these past few days. L was dead. And there was one person who cried the hardest. Actually, she wasn't a person really. She was…an angel.


End file.
